


新世界

by yiiiiiii



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Portgas D. Ace Lives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiiiiiii/pseuds/yiiiiiii
Summary: 艾斯终于缓缓推进去，尺寸惊人的阴茎将萨博平坦的腹部撑起来一块。他摸了摸那块凸起，感受着自己在里面的脉动。充盈而温热的触感让他仿佛回到母亲的羊水，就好像那里面即将诞生新的生命。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 9





	新世界

**Author's Note:**

> 东塔五周年的大正pa   
> 存活If+无脑架空的三轮

白胡子海贼团新庇护的岛屿临近伟大航路终点。前任统治者下台并没有为这座岛带来完全的宁静和平，内部的暗流涌动仍然让岛上的居民笼罩在深层的恐惧之中。在岛内仍然犯罪频繁的情况下，马尔科决定帮助岛民组建一支可靠的巡逻队，队员由岛上的年轻人组成，队长一职则暂且由海贼团的二队长艾斯出任。

巡逻队采用轮班制对整个岛进行巡逻，每个队员每天大约进行六个小时的巡逻，剩下的时间除了进食和睡眠就全用来训练。在经历了长期的压迫之后，这批年轻人比谁更渴望守护家园。同辈人的干劲自然振奋了艾斯，白胡子船上体力最旺盛的大男孩就整天和这群家伙在一块儿生活，一人兼顾起队长和教练的身份。

饭菜是岛民主动提供的。当地人好重口，几乎占据主菜份量的鲜艳辣椒更是让艾斯拒绝了萨奇的营养套餐，享受着几乎要烧灼喉管的美味。

总而言之他对自己目前的身份与所受待遇相当满意，没什么能克扣他的好心情。但要说有什么不满意的——他松了松束缚着脖颈的布条，又将领口的扣子解开一颗——大概就是身上这套装束了。

衬衣、长裤、背带和皮鞋，习惯了一条短裤到处跑的男孩哪儿有过这么繁琐的打扮。但无奈当地观念较为保守，他刚来岛上就被一群老婆婆追着骂败坏风气，甚至连马尔科——把巡逻队长的位子丢给自己之后他基本没上过岛——都不得不系上一直敞开的衣襟。

“踏踏”他听见自己的皮鞋在地上敲打的声音，在郁闷地腹诽一队长的不负责任之后，艾斯嚼着不久前被杂货店老板女儿赠予的煎饼，注意力又回到了自己的巡逻工作上。

虽然太阳已经落山了好一会儿，但归功于巡逻队带来的安全感，街道上的行人不见减少，还添了些拖家带口出来散步的。甚至已经有人在街边摆起了摊，颇有先见之明地抢占起夜市的地盘。

这副祥和的景象让巡逻队长觉得自己不用再跟着下一只队伍值班，他可以回船上洗漱，躺进专属于自己的吊床里睡个好觉。不过，他咽下嘴里辛辣的气味，还是先蹭一顿夜宵再回去。

想到这里，打好算盘的年轻人轻松地迈开步子，领着身后的队员们在街边穿行。

直到那个驼背的中年男人从他身边走过。

“慢着。”在他思索出这异样的感觉究竟来自何处之前，身体已经先一步发出了呵斥。巡逻队队员和附近行人的视线就一起聚集过来，最后集中在被艾斯叫住的男人身上。

也许是因为驼背的关系，男人个子不高。深色的披风之下是一条宝蓝色的浴衣，颜色同他米色帽子上的丝带一致。被这么多人注视让他显得非常不在，声音和身体一样打着轻颤：“您叫我吗，长官？”

“啊，对，”骑虎难下的艾斯也跟着紧张起来，他抓抓脑袋，为了维护面子继续下一句，“把帽子摘下来。”

男人顺从地摘下帽子拿在胸前，一截小臂从宽大的袖子里露出来。这是个黑眼睛的棕发男人，眼镜底下那双看起来没睡醒的眼睛正局促地望着艾斯：“有什么问题吗？”

“我好像没有见过你。”艾斯胡诌一句。

“我是刚搬来岛上的，听说这地方被四皇保护才来的，”男人诚恳地回答，为了自证清白还报上地址，“我就住在邻街的水产店边上，房东是能登先生。”

“你手里拿的什么？”就在艾斯思忖着要不要就这么让人离开的时候，身边的队员发了话。大约是觉得自己为队长长了脸，比自己小了几岁的男孩还颇为自豪地看了一眼艾斯。

“这是给我妻子带的药，她在海上染了风寒。”随着聚集的人越来越多，男人看上去已经有点焦躁不安了。

“你……”剩下的走吧还没出口，边上的队员先一步帮他下了指示：“跟我们过来检查一下。”

巡逻队队长颇为不好意思地看了一眼男人，但话已出口，当着这么多人的面他也不想打击男孩的积极性。半推半就的，他朝对方摆了一个“请”的手势。男人的神情仍是局促不安的，但艾斯总觉得，自己好像被瞪了一眼。

除了两盒药以外还有包点心，认为没有异样的巡逻队员将纸袋子又送到艾斯面前作最后检查。

“还给他吧。”艾斯说着，又非常抱歉地掠过一眼被拷在水管上的无辜男人。为了避开人群，队员们将他领进这个暗巷，不由分说就给手铐落了锁。男人起初显得很抵触，但在队长都无可奈何的情况下，他也不得不等着调查结束。

“抱歉先生，岛上还没完全稳定下来。”艾斯露出一个笑容，接过队员递过来的钥匙打算亲自为被误会了的男人开锁，又招呼那个男孩过来，“过来道歉啦小鬼！”

“你们也是好心。”男人的声音温和体贴，内心又上一层的愧疚催促着艾斯赶紧将手铐打开。但暗巷的光线本就不好，更何况他们还处在角落，他好半天都没找到锁孔，不得不握住男人的一只手把控方向。

他又试了几次，终于将手里的金属制品塞进了锁孔，只肖再轻轻地向右旋转，就能让这位先生回归自由。“你们先回去继续巡逻吧，”他忽然将钥匙拔出来塞进兜里，“我还是觉得，这位先生有点问题。”

他又被瞪了一眼，这次不是觉得了。

萨博被迫面对着墙壁，双手依旧被那副手铐限制在水管上。艾斯的火热身躯紧贴他的后背，同样火热的手臂一只环抱着他的腰，另一只则伸进他从腰部被打开的宝蓝色浴衣里，以一种缓慢而暧昧的手法在他大腿上揉捏。

“长官，”萨博还没卸下自己的伪装，虽然他不觉得艾斯没识破自己的真实身份，“您能解释一下现在的情况吗？”他尽量让自己的声音听起来平静，即使他双手间的铁链已经在水管壁上响亮地摩擦了好一阵子。

“我怀疑你身上还藏了什么。”他听见艾斯沉着声回应，一点没有理亏的意思。环在腰上的手移到后颈处，勾着布料缓缓向下。他感觉到丝滑料子掠过自己的肩膀与后背，从手臂上降下，最后在肘部堆积。

如果他想——萨博拧起眉头——手上的小道具根本束缚不了革命军参谋长的行动，还有背后这个忽然找茬的混蛋——他用手肘顶了一下凑到自己背后那颗毛茸茸的脑袋——自己两下就能放倒。

“你也不想惹出什么乱子吧？”伴着一个落上脊背的亲吻，艾斯准确无误地说出了萨博的顾虑。他们虽然处于暗巷中，但在十米开外就是热闹的街区，倘若有人恰恰好好往里面投进视线，大概就能看见萨博是以一副怎样半遮半掩的姿态被人抵在墙上。

“你真该感谢你没脑子的部下。”萨博无可奈何地耸耸肩膀，在这种情况下，他也只好由着艾斯的性子。当然，也包含了一点他自己小小的私心——他们有半年没见面了，萨博记得很清楚，他也不想错过这久违的肌肤相亲。

艾斯轻哼了一声，吐息依旧在他背上盘旋，那双潮湿的嘴唇从他的后颈沿着脊柱的凸起一路向下亲吻，贴合处带起的兴奋感刺激他的大脑。底下粗糙的掌心贴到了大腿内侧，紧接着摸到裆部，隔着一层棉质底裤揉捏起里头微微抬头的阴茎。没一会儿两颗睾丸也被揉进手里，不轻不重地撩拨着萨博的神经。

逐渐积蓄起来的快感让革命军参谋长感到浑身酥麻，空下来的两只手迫切地想要触摸恋人强壮且温暖的身体。“艾斯，”他低哑地唤了一声，“我想摸你。”

但他没得到回应，只有臀肉被人用力且粗暴地捏了两下。

“艾斯？”萨博疑惑地叫了一声，他隐约感觉今天的艾斯有点不对劲，但——“等等！”他正迟疑着自己疑惑的来源，抵上后穴的炙热阴茎让他浑身一颤，“你怎么了？”

“可以吗？”艾斯将滚烫的额头抵在他背上，呼吸的节奏乱成一团，那双掰开他臀部的手剧烈颤抖着，大概是在努力控制着自己的欲望。

不知道他又在想什么了，萨博垂了垂眉毛。艾斯在人前总是阳光且朝气蓬勃的，但一旦避开人群，当所有一切都沉寂下来的时候，他内心里那一点敏感且脆弱的感情就悄无声息地生长出来。

但他能拿大猫怎么样呢，一向我行我素的参谋长面对艾斯也只能毫无办法地宠着：“你得慢点儿，”他将声音放得又轻又慢，像在抚摸炸毛的大型猫科动物，“不然我会坏掉的。”

老实说，老实说艾斯是绝对不会强迫萨博做这种事情的，不，是任何事。他珍视自己失而复得的弟弟，深爱自己几乎完美的恋人。但只有一点，也是他最难以忍受的一点，萨博总是行踪不定。艾斯当然明白这是因为特殊的身份，他应该无条件支持萨博的理想，就像萨博对他做的那样。

但一旦他们分离的时间久些，他就会不可抑制地想到些有的没的，像是他的弟弟又一次消失，他的爱人隔着一层无法跨域的河流离他远去。

“萨博，萨博，萨博……”他抓着恋人的腰几乎是嘶吼地一遍遍呼唤着这个名字，在对方体内冲撞的动作凶狠且粗暴。他能感觉到萨博的战栗，尚未完全适应外物的干涩洞穴起初还抵抗着他的侵略，到现在逐渐变得柔软且湿润。

他只要一低头就能看见自己的深色性器是如何在萨博的臀缝中进出，紧致的包裹感令他兴奋到头皮发麻。自己怀里抱着的是真真切切的萨博，这让艾斯的心里充斥着满足。他听见萨博随着自己的节奏发出压抑而克制的呻吟声，他看见对方的皮肤逐渐泛起一层暧昧的淡粉色。

“萨博……”平时不算强烈的占有欲此刻格外清晰地在脑子里叫嚣，艾斯咬上恋人的后颈，溢着滚烫爱意的精液迸射进对方的身体。

在抽出性器后的片刻失神中，艾斯对上一汪幽泉。

“我没见过比你更过分的人了，”那副镣铐不知道什么时候被打开，伪装用的发套和面具也被丢在一边。萨博将他揽进怀里，潮湿的额头挨着他的，一只手在他的背上抚过：“我打包票，路飞要是知道你这么对我肯定会扑过来揍你。”

“他才不懂这回事。”艾斯轻声嘟囔一句，早已成人的弟弟在他眼里仍是个小孩子。萨博被汗打湿的金色碎发在他眼前落下来一缕，艾斯伸手拨开，直直望进那双注视着自己的眼睛。

“我好想你，”他碰了碰萨博的嘴唇，音调逐渐低缓，“你都，”也许是因为对自己撒娇一般的行为感到羞耻，艾斯侧开脸，“你都不来找我。”本就涨红的脸此时更加鲜艳，像颗刚淋过水还未擦干的番茄。

艾斯当然不可能不知道他们的关系有多特殊，萨博眨眨眼睛，在这段总是只有短暂陪伴的恋爱里，他从来不会主动问起革命军的计划或是萨博即将去哪里。当然，萨博同样。他们给了彼此充足的自由空间，海贼和革命军，指不定哪天两个原本不相干的阵营就会对立。

不过有一点不同，革命军的总参谋长没那么多时间去想念爱人，而自由自在的白胡子船队二队长时不时就能从透亮的大海里看见爱人的眼睛。或许自己确实太冷落他了，萨博轻捏起艾斯的下巴，在那双迷雾笼罩下的黑眼睛错愕的瞬间亲吻那双嘴唇。

“再等等，”他蹭了蹭艾斯的鼻尖，“玛丽乔亚和天龙人消失的新世界很快就要到来了。”

“之后呢，你要来老爹的船队吗？”艾斯眯了一只眼睛挑眉看他。

“不要，我才不要做你的手下，”萨博笑得狡黠，“我要自己建一个海贼团，就从东海出发。”

“那我怎么办，”艾斯撅起嘴，因为自己的缺席报复性地捏起萨博的柔软脸颊，“我还要千里迢迢从伟大航路回去看你，还要顾忌你的船员。”

“最多在船上给你备一个吊床。”萨博不甘示弱地捏住艾斯的脸颊。

“难道我就没点特殊待遇吗？”未来的悲惨遭遇在脑海里生成了画面，艾斯不满地嘟囔起来，他松开萨博的脸颊，两只大手缓缓下移，途径恋人的胸膛与侧腰，最后又落在了那两瓣结实的臀肉上。

“那你……嗯……”探进后穴的一段手指阻碍了萨博的思考，他闷哼着，手也跟着滑下，伸进艾斯大开的衬衫里揉捏饱满的胸肌，“你可以和船长睡在一个房间里……”

“像这样睡在一起吗？”艾斯在恋人逐渐颤抖的声音中得寸进尺地翻搅起那个那个潮润的小洞，自己前不久射在里头的粘腻液体沿着手指向外流出，滴滴答答地掉到地上。

萨博感到头脑昏沉，敏感的内壁被两根手指肆意抠挖令他抑制不住地双腿发软，原本调情似的玩弄着艾斯胸脯的双手此时紧紧抓在上头。身体内的水声在昏暗的小巷中格外清晰，兴奋伴着羞耻攀上大脑。

就在他快要站不住的时候，艾斯抽出手指，托着他的臀部将他抬到自己身上。萨博几乎要被瞬间涌上来的失重感和空虚感淹没，他抓住艾斯精壮的上半身，将头搭上恋人充斥着汗水和荷尔蒙气息的颈间。“操我。”萨博衔住那只耳垂。

龟头抵上穴口时发出一声“啵”，接着便是毫无阻碍的长驱直入。艾斯粗糙地揉着萨博臀部的两团白肉向外掰开，本来就比平时进入更深的粗长阴茎被尽数吞下。不同于刚才带着怒火的侵略，被爱意包裹的年轻人满足地发出一声长叹，他将沉重的喘息吐在萨博背上，低哑地通知自己的爱人：“我开始了。”

萨博的回应刚开口就被硬生生掰成了哭腔，狭窄深处被人开拓和填满的强大刺激将他击溃成一瘫软肉，只能抓着艾斯的上半身，随着对方一下下冲撞的动作“嗯嗯啊啊”地像动物那样叫喊，抽气和呻吟融进肉体撞击的响动中。

从下而上的冲击让他好像一直在被人向上抛着，但下一秒就被丢进深谷。混在一起的肠液和精液被肉柱打得咕啾作响，艾斯抽出去时它们向下滴滴答答地漏着，很快又被堵回去，汩汩地在萨博体内翻涌。长达半年分别后的鱼水交欢美妙得不可思议，他甚至觉得自己和艾斯本来就是一体，共生共眠，不可分割。

“慢……”萨博听见自己的声音颠簸得厉害，完整句子就像他此时的脑子一样被拆分得支离破碎，体力旺盛的海贼无休无止地捣弄他的洞穴，粗硬耻毛在幼嫩私处摩擦，“慢一点……艾斯……艾……”

艾斯停了动作，他将性器从温暖的内壁中抽离，仅剩龟头堵在穴口，就维持这种亲吻般的状态缓慢而集中地研磨着依附上来的软肉。内里的水沿着柱身往下流，将他褪下一半的裤管打湿，粘糊糊的贴住皮肤。

只浅浅插进去一点又退出来的恶劣行为惹起萨博的不满，他明明马上就要到达顶点，又被艾斯硬生生拽开。就像一只已经盛满水即将溢出的玻璃杯，每次落进去的水滴只在表面掀起一点儿波纹就又恢复平静。

“你最好……别让我找到什么把柄……”萨博在艾斯的后背上捏了一把，他本想说得凶狠些，但话一出口，自己都觉得在撒娇的语气令他噤了声。

“嘶——”艾斯痛呼一声，随即又亲亲恋人的脸颊，“你大可以去革命军里说，”他顿了顿，颇为不怀好意地勾起嘴角，“我不让你高潮。”

“倒也不用麻烦我的同僚。”萨博跟着他笑，他比刚才平静些许——至少不再那么娇媚——武装色悄无声息地爬上小臂，摆出基本架势的龙爪拳就选在那颗黑脑袋后头。

感觉到危险气息的艾斯撇撇嘴，他依旧笑嘻嘻地抱着萨博，将人轻柔地搁置在墙上。被解了腰带的浴衣只有袖子还搭在萨博身上，剩下的布料全都自由地顺着重力下垂。萨博几乎整个身子都赤条条地挂在艾斯身上，越过遍布细小伤疤的锁骨、胸脯和腹肌抵达下腹，阴茎前一片浅色的耻毛和底下那根在体内埋了一半的东西形成鲜明对比。

艾斯终于缓缓推进去，尺寸惊人的阴茎将萨博平坦的腹部撑起来一块。他摸了摸那块凸起，感受着自己在里面的脉动。充盈而温热的触感让他仿佛回到母亲的羊水，就好像那里面即将诞生新的生命。

“我不会怀孕，”萨博呛他，自己也伸手跟着摸了摸腹部，他见艾斯没说话，又自言自语般添上一句，“你猜会生出什么？黑头发的小萨博还是金发的小艾斯？”

“新世界。”艾斯说着，俯下身子又亲了亲萨博，他用嘴唇依次触碰额头、眉心、眼皮和鼻尖，最后贴到那两片嘴唇上。

“喜欢你，”他嘟囔着，像是说不够一样，又重复了好几遍。

“喜欢你。”萨博也说。

或许在今夜过后他们仍然会继续这种漂泊的生活，革命军总参谋长会隐瞒身份辗转于黑暗世界，白胡子海贼团的二队长在海上寻找ONE PIECE。但总会有那么一天，在新世界的第一抹朝阳前，他们可以毫无顾虑地拥抱和亲吻。

Fin


End file.
